Jenisaera Breakdown
by Zilindico
Summary: Awake without full memories, a power deep inside him, Logan wanders Silent Hill without purpose until he realizes it is up to him to destroy the evil of Silent Hill. But can one imbued with the dark power of Samael really raise a hand against him?
1. Chapter One: Awake

Disclaimer: Konami owns all of Silent Hill but the characters, areas, and storyline I introduce in this project.   
Pre-AN: A few details before I let you loose in Silent Hill: this SH story contains a little more fantasy than usual in terms of magic, but it's no more magical than you would expect from Dahlia or Alessa, even Samael. I admit, the first draft of this first chapter was a bit cheesy (I haven't written fantasy in sooooo long T_T), but it should be better now and from here on out. Other notes: monster creation and Silent Hill physics go off of game/plot analyses found on the internet, most prominantly from the person by the alias President Evil. Meaning: there aren't only patient monsters and dog monsters running around, and everything has a reason. I think that's it for now; I hope you enjoy this latest installment of Silent Hill. 

Silent Hill: _Jenisaera_ Breakdown

_

Chapter One: Awake

_

_"You can still hear me, can't you? Even though it's all over, my voice still reaches you in the depths of the darkness like this. What does that mean?"_   
Logan's eyes fluttered open softly, slowly, as if he was waking up in his own bed after a long, dreamless sleep. He was disappointed to realize he wasn't in his own bed, nor even in a place he remembered. The mattress was cold with holes in it, the springs poking out in various places. How had he gotten here?   
He rose to a seating position slowly, his auburn hair falling slightly before his hazel eyes. The strange room was dark and silent, eliciting a bit of worry from him. He tried to recall how he had ended up here, but he couldn't even remember much of anything that recently happened. His head hurt from the attempt.   
As he stepped onto the hard wood floor and walked over to the closed window, Logan realized he was still fully dressed in his large, brown coat and black boots. Why was that? He finally reached the window and glanced outside. Unfortunately, he couldn't see much of anything. A thick fog obscured everything from view, and a light snow made his desire to leave slightly less. Where was he? Had he been in Silent Hill the last time he was awake? But when did he go to sleep, or did he? This couldn't be his home.   
He backed away from the window. It was about time he got some answers. Glancing around first to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, Logan moved to the door, and opened it slowly, its creak enough to send frightened shivers through him; damn thing. He stepped out and realized instantly from the series of doors and placement of tables and such that this was an apartment building or hotel, something of the like. Someone else had to be here, and they would know what he was doing here.   
Logan glanced down either end of the hallway, then started walking down the darkened path. There weren't any lights on, and the gray dimness outside only shed so much light inside. Almost fumbling for his way, Logan eventually found the noisy stairs and went down, straight to the lobby of this creepy place. The thought plaguing his mind was: why the hell was he the only one making any sounds in this whole place? Why was it so quiet?   
The lobby was strangely empty. There were equipment and chairs and so on, sure, but there wasn't anybody down here. There was more light, though, but it was only because the main doors were wide open, leaving the hotel exposed to the elements of the outside world. Distraught, Logan struck the bell upon the front counter. He waited for a moment for some kind of sign that there was life in this place, any sort of sign, but the eerie echo of the bell throughout the building gave him a strange chill. This couldn't be right. He hit the bell once more just out of spite, but it was not only the useless sound that traveled to his ears, but also something else, something behind him… What was it? The exact sound was faint and not bringing to memory any images telling its origin.   
Fear crept up inside of Logan, but strength kept him standing in place, his hands moving to the sides as if in prepared attack. He did not let his mind dwell on the issue, merely letting his body do what it liked out of reflex, since his memory was certainly not something to help him right now. The sound rose in volume, becoming louder a lot quicker than he expected. Whatever it was must be charging at him. Crying out to scare it away or something, he turned around quickly… to face nothing but the cold fog outside. What the hell…?   
A cold wind swept inside and tore at his face, but it only drove him on, bringing him outside. He only found what he feared: he was the last person alive in Silent Hill… or was this Silent Hill? Perhaps that was the more frightening question, though he could not realize why… 

_~*~whispers in the dark, a name spoken only in fear and reverence, what is the name I speak?~*~_

Logan held his head as the strange voice came and passed, a peculiar question from a peculiar source. What was that? His hand covered his eyes for but a moment, then fell to reveal something new before him. In the gray, empty landscape of the town so like all others surrounding it, one lone figure appeared before him, moving through the streets. It was a woman dressed in an outlandish outfit making him think it of religious purpose, and she moved slowly, silently, down the street directly past him. Her face was blank, clear of expression. What was she doing?   
Before he could call out to her, a wave of darkness spread over everything, and then was just as quickly replaced by fire, fire burning everything and everyone, flesh and town alike. The changes came so quickly along with the sweltering heat now assaulting him, that he barely had the time to react. His senses returning, he rushed out into the middle of the intersection before him, hoping maybe to save that woman, he didn't know anymore. The sound of shattering glass to his left; his eyes darted quickly to the sound, only to find some sort of wretched, decaying being with sword blades for hands. What the hell was it!? It had no face, its entire body seeming to be lumps of flesh tossed onto a half-visible human skeleton without any God's grace upon it. The blades replaced whatever hands something like this could possess, for the obvious sole purpose of killing him without thought or mercy. With inhuman speed, the hideous creature darted towards him, intending to end his life. 

_~*~do you know what you are? Silent Hill is what you bring with you~*~_

Impulse taking over, Logan raised his left arm and braced it with his right hand, his left palm completely exposed as he screamed, "Stay back!"   
Power flowed through him and escaped his hand in the form of a black sphere, thick and pulsing with dark energy, impacting with the creature and shocking it like electricity. After a moment of deafening static-like noise and the demon's convulsions, it fell "dead" upon the ground. Seconds passing through the fire, Logan wasn't sure what surprised him more: the creature's demise, or the fact that such a power resided within him. Before he could dwell on the thought for long, a powerful blow struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. 

* * *

"It's coming, and we don't know how to stop it." 

"Everyone's gonna die! Don't you understand that!?" 

"We have to get out of here!" 

"When am I going to wake up?" 

"Cybil, I know you're afraid, but we can't stay here. The darkness is growing." 

"James, watch out!" 

"I'll kill you!" 

"Alessa!" 

Logan screamed as he burst awake, his hands flailing about as he struggled to stay awake and alive and to understand what was happening and--   
"Hey!"   
The voice caught him by surprise, drawing his eyes to the speaker. His frightened state instantly diminished at the site of her.   
She was a young girl, not much younger than his twenty-three years or so, he was certain. Her hair was blond and falling slightly before her sapphire eyes in an attractive sort of way. In truth, she was very beautiful, but there was some sort of mysterious aura surrounding her, it seemed, something that perverted the innocence that her physical features showed, especially in her eyes. As she sat in the chair beside the bed he woke up on, she was clearly afraid, as Logan thought she should be: this was no longer the real world.   
The room appeared to be another apartment, the window to his right displaying yet more gray fog. Behind the girl, on a little table was a small, portable radio, and a song was playing on it amidst the smallest tinges of static: 

_A letter to my future self,   
Am I still happy? I began._

The girl finally asked, "Are you okay?"   
Logan rubbed the back of his head, the pain still strong. His eyes traveled over to the lead pipe lying on the floor, the obvious means of striking him. 

_Have I grown more pretty?   
Is daddy still a good man?_

Before he could say anything, the girl explained with guilt, her eyes trailing to the side, "I'm sorry about hitting you. In the darkness, I thought you were another monster, or at least that man, Nykis." 

_Am I still friends with Colleen?   
I'm sure that I'm still laughing._

Forcing a smile, she said, "I'm Alice. And you are?"   
The pain fading, he told her gently, "My name's Logan." His thoughts drifted to her words, how she said it was dark, not ablaze like he had seen it, and he asked her, "What do you mean it was dark? What monsters have you seen, and who is Nykis? 

_Aren't I?_

Taking the question without deliberation, Alice explained, "I've been seeing monsters looking like demented, skinless gorillas all over the place. Them and killer dogs, and shadows with knives." She laughed softly, bitterly. "Not too crazy, huh?" 

_Aren't I?_

She continued, "Of course, it's not as bad as what Nykis said he saw."   
Logan thought about her words: gorillas, killer dogs, shadows with knives… He had only seen the sword demon. Were there really more creatures out there? Was the evil he sensed more powerful than he thought?   
He didn't tell her more about his own situation, but repeated his question: "Who is Nykis?" 

_Hey there to my future self,   
If you forget how to smile,_

Although she didn't seem to be purposely avoiding the question, Alice rose from the chair and began pacing around as if she hadn't even noticed his words. She furthered this thought by asking, "Did this town call you, too? There's an evil here that feeds upon us." 

_I have this to tell you,   
Remember it once an awhile:_

Logan closed his eyes and let his mind wander towards that itching at his soul, the draw of the dark lord, the power of Silent Hill and Jenisaera… The evil was there, and it was growing, stretching out to cleanse the world of humanity. 

_Ten years ago your past self   
Prayed for your happiness._

He looked at her again, and she was watching him with a changed perspective. Maybe she wasn't even staring directly at him, but focusing on her inner thoughts and memories. Blood-red tears began to cascade down her cheeks, and sorrow slowly increased in her expression. 

_Please don't lose hope._

She turned, and just vanished as if she never existed. Logan felt as if he had blinked, and she was gone. The room contained only him now. Where had Alice gone? Had she even been there? Was she just another demon or lost soul within the evil power of Silent Hill?   
The song playing on the radio dissolved into painfully loud white noise, as if the station had suddenly been wiped off the face of the Earth. What the hell…?   
Before he could even rise, the window shattered with the force of some huge object, the glass shooting towards him and cutting slightly across his cheek. In the roll of his movement, Logan had barely the time to see the terrible flying creature before he had fallen behind the bed and the creature had flown away, its hideous screaming still ringing in his ears. His heart pumped hard as he tried to comprehend what was happening: Alice was gone, some pterodactyl-thing was trying to kill him, and he was trapped inside the evil of Silent Hill, the very power he was a product and assumed killer of… What?   
Another crash; the monster had flown back and was trying its best to devour him through the window, the melting flesh of the unearthly creature shredding and bleeding on the shards of glass as it worked fervently at the task. Logan, in a height of adrenaline, decided that the monster was capable of hurting Alice if it got away, and if she even existed, and if she wasn't exactly a part of the evil herself. Throwing all factors aside, he raised his arm again, wind circling his body, and fired another black sphere at the creature. To his dismay, the pterodactyl pulled away just before the magic blast could strike it. The monster flew out, hovered in the frozen air, and charged back at him, this time shattering the solid wall of the building and coming directly into the room. Bricks and wood and frivolous furniture struck Logan's body as he fell back under the weight of the thing, its body twitching incessantly as it tried to bite his head.   
Logan struck the creature with his fist, ending its movement long enough to roll away, grab the lead pipe that Alice had left behind, and splatter the insides of the creature's head. His breathing threatened to break his lungs in the first moment of movementless silence, but slowly lessened to a healthy rate. What the hell…? This couldn't be one of his inner demons…   
His eyes trailed over to the radio, realizing the static had warned him about the creature. He cursed aloud when he noticed it completely destroyed from the monster's attack. In the loud noise of the growing wind sweeping through the room of the apartment, Logan wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. 

Post-AN: The song was "Letter ~ From The Lost Days," from Silent Hill 3. Speaking of that game, I won't take much of it into account in this story, since I don't know much beyond what I can find on various websites. I will, however, delve into story parts from the other two games, as you may have noticed. Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapters! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two: Idiosyncrasy

_

Chapter Two: Idiosyncrasy

_   
_"Do you really know who you are? Can you live on delusions?"_   
Logan shook another voice out of his head as he continued walking through the empty streets. Well, only half empty, considering the occasional monster appeared, but they were typically easy enough to avoid. Mostly now, he was only trying to piece his memories back together and understand everything that was occurring. He knew impulse could only take him so far before he drove himself insane.   
He knew the answer to the first question posed to him: the feared name was Samael. He had returned to this world. His power was growing with every passing moment, and his influence was spreading. Silent Hill wasn't the only town consumed by the darkness. Every surrounding town, including a few others, were now in its grasp, and it wouldn't be too long before the entire world would be enveloped. That's why he was here; Logan was in this town of Lonely Lake because the power had spread this far. The voices he had heard before waking to Alice were enough to prove that. There were others out there that knew; some people had faced Silent Hill and lived. Far too many faced it and died.   
Lonely Lake was special to him because this was his home town. This is where he was born and raised, though he couldn't remember any of his childhood at the moment. He just knew this is where he lived, little more. The hotel he had been in was important, thought he didn't know why, and the fire had been of special significance, but not because of the fire in Silent Hill all those years ago. No, this was a different fire for a very special reason…   
There was something he half-knew about himself. The product and killer of Silent Hill: the power inside him came from Silent Hill, and at some point he had dedicated himself to the town's destruction. But why…?   
Those monsters were the inner demons and fears of people. What was different about him was the fact that he faced the demons of others, barely ever his own. That sword demon was the only monster of his, for some reason regarding death, regret and revenge…   
Logan stopped walking to rest for a moment. He leaned back against the wall of a building just at the top of a slightly steep hill going down. To his surprise, he heard a voice coming out of the fog down the hill. It was a male voice talking to something:   
"Jessie, it's Devan, and I'm still in the town of Silent Hill… I think. The fog is thick enough to choke the senses, and I haven't found a single map, though I believe myself fortunate to have found a portable flashlight and radio, though I don't know why I kept the radio. In case I didn't mention it before, I've taken it upon myself to solve the mystery of this town, that being several things: the disappearance of every living being in the surrounding area; this unnatural weather; the missing roads; the ungodly amount of ammunition lying about in the most peculiar of places; and the fact that the only living thing I've seen this whole time has been a monster that resembled my ex-wife. Make a note: her nagging was exaggerated, but I'm sure it was meant to be a crude caricature of her, though for whatever reason, I can't fathom it. Don't worry about it, though, Jessie; it stumbled after me through a construction site and managed to bring down an entire mass of steel down upon it. If only divorcing my real ex-wife had been that easy."   
The man spoke so loud that Logan misjudged his distance away. He just now stepped out of the fog close to him, and it seemed the man had been speaking into a portable recorder. He was of an average height and build, maybe thirty years old, with black hair made perfectly straight and everything, and dark green eyes. He wore a nice suit and seemed to take care of his appearance. All in all, he seemed a more-trustworthy man than you could typically find in a place like this.   
Logan called out to him, saying, "Hey, hello!"   
On reflex, the man whipped out his pistol and aimed it at Logan, tense, but seeing him as being human and not very threatening, he returned his weapon to its holster and said with a sort of half-smile, "Greetings. I'm Federal Agent Devan Sylph. I'm here to investigate the mystery of Silent Hill, albeit unwillingly. And you are?"   
Just a bit eccentric… "I'm Logan. Just Logan."   
Curious as a federal agent should be, Devan asked, "Why just 'Logan?' "   
Truthfully, Logan explained, "I just can't remember much else. It seems to be going around."   
"Well I can remember everything perfectly. I had taken a wrong turn after the road changed on me all of a sudden, and I was drawn into this personless place. Why are you the only person I've seen?"   
"Well, I have seen two other people. One was a strange woman in an even stranger outfit, but she just sort of vanished. The other was a girl a bit younger than me, but she sort of vanished, too."   
Devan rubbed his chin in thought, wondering aloud, "Now why could that be? It certainly is a problem." He glanced around for a moment, then finally suggested, "I think you should come with me. Considering the fact that you're the only person I've found, and there might be more monsters like my ex-wife out there, it'd be safest if you stuck with me. At this moment, I can consider you a suspect. I hope you understand my reasoning."   
Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hey, after all, you're the one with the gun, and can protect me if need be."   
Devan smiled after a moment. "Good."   
"I suggest we keep heading directly toward Silent Hill. It's off in this direction." He pointed.   
The agent nodded, then the two of them began walking. After a moment, Devan pulled out his recorder again and said into it, "Jessie, it's Devan. It's still very foggy and it's snowing. The weatherman said sunny skies all week. If you get paid that kinda money to be wrong sixty percent of the time, it'd beat working'."   
Logan laughed inwardly at the man's strangeness. Quite a character. 

_

~*~in a town like Silent Hill, no one is innocent~*~

_

The words pierced the distractedness of his mind and suddenly perturbed him. No one… Did that mean for certain that even someone like this Devan could be sinful? Couldn't he have just wandered into Silent Hill just like Laura…? Laura… Who's Laura?   
As if on cue to screw up his thoughts once more, an inhuman moan broke through the silence of the fog and reached his ears. Somehow, Devan heard it, too, or at least he seemed to, considering he was waving his gun about, ready to blast any reasonable targets. White noise blared on the agent's radio, surprising the both of them. The ground began to rumble under their feet, and for a moment Logan feared the ground giving way and swallowing them up deep within the earth. Flap of wings to the right…   
Devan surprised him by suddenly thinking aloud, "Wait, this seems so familiar…" He held his gun back in a ready position, then shouted out, "Jack!" Strange that it didn't echo. "Jack! Jack, are you out there!?"   
That moan again; was it real? Was it a monster, a demon, or the cries of the damned?   
Devan suddenly ran off into the fog, even as the quasi-earthquake continued. That annoying white noise followed him and disappeared. What the hell was he doing? Who was Jack? Flashes of images began to filter through Logan's mind: a terrible darkness, Devan calling after his partner, screams, someone evil torturing someone, more screams, terrible pain, no, wrong, stop! Logan held his head as a migraine ten times more painful than normal ripped through his head, like a thousand knives stabbing his brain with unrelenting force. Stop it!   
The ground did rip open before him, appearing as a great fissure separating the two of them from each other. The way it appeared, it was as if the rest of the town Devan escaped to no longer, if it ever, existed. What…? Before he could dwell on the thought for long, moans came from a second location, to his right. He looked--and saw one of his worst fears become realized in the form of the executioner, adorned with red helmet and wicked blade: what someone, whoever he was, aptly named Pyramid Head.   
Still clutching his head in pain, Logan thought aloud in anger, "Goddamn it, why did someone have to sin and release the executioner?"   
He knew his life suddenly became a whole lot harder. Logan raised a hand to blast the bloody judge and jury in one, but realized the demon was far too close as it swung its great sword towards him. He leapt backwards just in the nick of time, but too strongly, crashing himself against the front display glass of a weapons store. Horrid sounds continued to escape the huge creature as it approached him, but that didn't bother Logan much as he glanced back and noticed the largely-out-of-place weapons inside the store. He thanked the fact that someone within the darkness had a love for action movies or at least a bloody history, and broke the glass, freeing the one weapon that stood out most to him: a submachine gun.   
Resisting the urge to kiss the lethal weapon in thanks, Logan opened fire on the terrible demon, one of many that no doubt lurked within the bloody town. The powerful rounds ricocheted off of the mighty red helmet, but clearly dealt damage to the creature. His arm's starting to ache from the force of the weapon, he stopped firing once a hole ripped open in the center of the helmet, blood pouring from the wound as its arms flailed about, the sword dropping.   
Logan took the chance and stole a grenade conveniently placed in the store display. Pulling the pin, he leapt high into the air and landed in a handstand position on top of the damn creature's helmet, tossing the grenade inside the gaping hole and leaping far back. He landed and began to wonder how he had such agility, but not for long before the grenade detonated and ripped the Pyramid Head apart, the helmet shards nearly taking his head off. Before being able to celebrate his victory, a painful, annoying siren started ringing through the air, disorienting his senses and driving him to his knees. What the hell was happening? What was that siren? What was going on…?   
As darkness began to invade the landscape, Logan fell to the ground, unconscious… 

AN: I admit Devan Sylph is a caricature of Agent Dale Cooper from the show Twin Peaks, but I thought it was funny. The thought-speech line in there, too, was inspired by Twin Peaks. Good show, I tell ya. Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three: My Justice For You

_

Chapter Three: My Justice For You

_   
She woke with a terrible pain in her head, its source unknown. All she knew was that it was torturous, and suicide was a better alternative.   
Something made her rise within the bedroom to move toward the large mirror attached to the dresser. The light in the childlike bedroom was poor, almost entirely provided by the fog outside, or the streetlight, whichever; she didn't have the motivation to look. The image of herself in the mirror was shocking, but not to the extent of sheer madness. Hadn't her hair been black or at least very dark, not blond like this? And her eyes… she couldn't remember… Knife-like stabbing pains assaulted her mind, driving her to collapse upon the wood floor. What was happening to her?   
She somehow managed to return to her feet, leaning upon the dresser while her thin undershirt nearly slipped off her shoulders. Her body was near-numb and barely controllable, but she managed to stumble out of the bedroom, towards some room in the distance where light poured out through the cracks in the near-sealed door. Someone else had to be here.   
Her hands fell to the doorknob, but instead of just falling inside and confronting the person hopefully within the room, she took the pain to be slow and silent, cautious to the danger awaiting her.   
Blurs… Images separating and restoring… Somehow, she managed her little secret infiltration and found the room to be the kitchen of the home, the overhead light on and a woman sitting at the table with her back to her. The woman was dressed in a strange sort of religious outfit, or something, something gray at least. A moment of silence passed, and she knew the woman to be her mother, and that there was only one thing she could do.   
Her hand quietly slipped into the nearby knife drawer and found the most lethal and useful weapon she could. Her breathing and heart rate increasing rapidly, she quickened her movements in order to keep her body from not giving her away, plunging the blade of the weapon through her mother's heart from behind. Blood instantly splattered out upon the table, and terrible screams echoed from the woman's lips.   
She backed away as her mother fell upon the floor, staring up at her while raising her hands almost in an effort to strangle her daughter for murdering her. This wasn't the first time she had killed her mother, Dahlia, before, and maybe that was what drove this shadow image of her mother to be so infuriated. It didn't matter, though; even as the image of Dahlia struggled to live while crawling and bleeding endlessly upon the tile floor of the kitchen, she knew this image would only fade away eventually, returning Dahlia's consciousness to her real body elsewhere deep in Silent Hill.   
The woman finally died completely. The blood pooled outward and started to touch the girl's feet. Her body convulsed again, and she fell to the floor. Pain ripped through her body, and she called out for help: "Lisa… Lisa, please help me! Lisa…"   
The nurse casually walked into the room and helped the girl to her feet, bringing her innocently out of the kitchen into the living room, where she lied the girl down on the couch, checking her vital signs and general health.   
Lisa, smiling without knowledge, said to her, "There, there, now, Alessa. You're okay now."   
Alessa… 

"You're the one from my dreams lately, aren't you?"   
Logan nodded to Harry as the former sojourner of Silent Hill sat upon the edge of the bed where Cybil still slept, half-dressed. The hotel was merely a resting point for now until they could run farther away from the darkness. The baby, Cheryl, slept quietly in the next room, but it really didn't matter in this illusion.   
The dream traveler explained to Harry, "This is still a dream. Neither of us is really here."   
The writer nodded, looked away. "Why is the darkness still coming? Didn't I destroy Samael?"   
"No, Harry. That was only a quasi-manifestation in the physical world, or should I say the half-darkness, the white Silent Hill. Samael fed upon Alessa's restored power and partially manifested, but you were able to at least buy us all some time by driving him back to his original plane of existence. Unfortunately, it doesn't end that simply: Dahlia and Alessa are still alive."   
Harry couldn't believe it. "That's not possible!"   
Logan sighed sadly. "I'm afraid it is. Dahlia is slowly regaining her power over the darkness. She still exists in the lowest depths of Silent Hill, in the recesses that don't have any physical form in the real world. Along with this, Alessa's spirit still resides within the town. At the moment, Dahlia has given her new form in the body of another girl. She's wrestling with her own existence and may end up destroying herself. Her delusions become reality, and whatever she doesn't hold onto strong enough fades away into chaos. It's quite possible that her self-destruction could mean the end of the world. I've come to realize that the only way to destroy the darkness and Samael is to merge with Alessa in the spirit realm and face the dark lord. It's the only way, and very dangerous, but that is my task. I vow to you, Harry, that I will do everything in my power to protect the girl that is still in some part your daughter."   
The writer nodded sadly, and thus faded into the darkness. Logan, the dream traveler, remained there only long enough to feel a cool, soothing breeze brush against his skin, like the lips of a girl he once knew in the bygone ages… 


	4. Chapter Four: Stranger In The Darkness

_

Chapter Four: Stranger In The Darkness

_

Logan woke to darkness, though he wasn't that surprised by it. Rather, he was bothered by the fact that the dream he shared with Harry involved information coming from him that he wasn't even aware of. What was all this information about Dahlia and Alessa? What was really going on…? Wait, where was he?   
The slow realization came over him that he was no longer out in the open. No, he was trapped inside some place, some building. A wood flooring pressed against his face as he remained lying on the floor. The cold from the outside night and fog filtered into the old, dilapidated building and chilled him to the bone… night?   
Logan rose with a painful lurch to look through the window. Yes, it had changed to night. Had he been unconscious that long, or had the siren been a prelude to the change of reality? Yes, that had to be it; this was the real darkness, Dark Silent Hill.   
Stretching out more, Logan noticed the room he was contained in was barely larger than him, a sort of mini-storeroom in the attic of wherever he was. Either way, he couldn't see much of anything outside with that damn fog. If only it wasn't so dark.   
He stumbled around in the black until his hands finally found a doorknob. With a bit of force, the door creaked open, revealing more darkness. He could barely see anything at all. Damn it…   
Blind, Logan fumbled forward slowly, mainly tracing the outlines of objects. He couldn't tell what anything was in the freezing darkness, but he somehow determined his exit by means of stairs was somewhere ahead… A sound to his left; his breathing increasing, Logan cast a glance in the direction of the noise. What the hell was it…?   
A slither or a raspy voice, something of the like coming from the left side of the room, but how big was the room? How much space was separating them? Was it another demon? What kind? How deadly? Whatever it was dragged its feet towards him, navigating painfully slow around the objects in the path between them. Despite the cold, Logan felt his terror-sweat drip from his chin. What the hell, what the hell…?   
Unable to bear the uncertainty and fear, he bolted for the door that he hoped to exist on the opposite side of the room, moving as fast as he could away from the creature that now matched his speed behind him, knocking over boxes or shelves or whatever behind him, the noise rising up to echo throughout the building as much as he could detect it over his own pounding heart beat. To his great luck, the door he thought was there truly was, his hands finding the doorknob, flinging the door open for him to swing behind and slam it shut. The demon ran straight into the door and slammed itself against it, trying desperately to get to him. Not even waiting to take a breath of safety, Logan hurried down the stairs to the bottom.   
A hallway awaited him, that fact only being able to be determined by the closeness of lines that appeared in the pitch black. The terrible choking darkness was so thick that any silent creatures would be able to kill him, no problem. Logan prayed that there wasn't anyone in Silent Hill that was deaf and feared such soundless killers.   
A doorknob reached; Logan tried to turn it, but it wouldn't work. The door didn't even seem locked, just broken. Logan cursed and continued following the wall, hoping to find someway out of this gloomy nightmare.   
At last, one, after three others. He opened the door and found a pocket flashlight waiting almost too conveniently for him on top of a small table in the middle of the tiny room barely bigger than a closet. The light was aimed up, but it still gave enough light for him to find it. Thank goodness, some kind of light.   
Logan moved forward to quickly take the prize, but he paused just before grabbing it as he started to gain the impression that something wasn't right; well, something more than Silent Hill in general. He looked closer at the light and noticed thick spider webs over it. That couldn't be too wrong, could it? Something moved in the shadows…   
His eyes trailed up until he saw what really awaited him in the darkness: a giant spider filling the entire ceiling of this large closet area. However, its body was decaying, as if it had mutated to this state and immediately began to rot afterwards. The stench alone was enough to prove its unnatural existence, and the clumps of flesh hanging onto the skin only by spider-web slings were nauseating in sight. It had fangs capable of ripping off his head, and seemed very prepared to.   
His heart loud enough to give him away, Logan glanced back out of the corner of his eye to make sure the door was still open, then grabbed the flashlight and bolted for the door. The giant spider dropped down the very next instant and slammed into the door as it swung shut behind Logan. The wood seemed to start to give way, cracking at the hinges while Logan stood and tried to regulate his breathing and sanity. This place was a nightmare…   
Logan placed the pocket flashlight in a high pocket of his jacket, then cursed softly. He hated Silent Hill for being like this: drawing on the pain and fear and evil of the people inside, yet aiding them just enough to keep them going and fueling the dark power…   
The door cracked again; the spider would be free soon! Not even checking the other doors, Logan ran straight to the end of the hallway and opened the last door, finding it thankfully leading to a much larger room containing maybe a dozen bookshelves, holding endless numbers of books, no doubt. The high windows were useless in this darkness, and even his light could barely penetrate it.   
Worried about the spider, Logan closed the door behind him, then jogged through the room in search of another exit, preferably stairs or a direct path outside. He would have ran full speed out of fear, but the uncertainty of what the darkness contained was enough to slow him down. Reaching the end of the long room revealed one shelf that was knocked over and leaning against the wall, all of the books scattered upon the floor. This close to one side of the room, Logan finally realized the true extent to which Samael's power perverted the world: the wood of the building was warped and breaking down, terribly ruined and barely able to sustain the rest of the building; Samael's power destroyed… What was that leaning on the shelf? Logan looked closer to the form in the darkness and realized there was a dead and bloody body lying upon the fallen shelf, as if it was the cause of the accident. The sight was certainly disturbing because of the mere sight and stench, but what intrigued him was the shotgun lying upon the floor beside the body. Magic aside, a shotgun would be a pretty good weapon to hang on to in this madness.   
Just as he picked up the blood-covered weapon, the door to the hallway he had escaped burst apart, revealing the horrible spider, or at least he assumed it to be in the darkness. The creature's many legs pounded upon the ground in a dead run towards him, but the darkness veiled his location. Logan began to panic, not knowing exactly when or where to shoot. Where the hell was the thing? Praying it worked, Logan shot into the darkness towards where he remembered the hallway to be. The shot rang and echoed throughout the entire building more than likely, and when it finally dissipated, only silence prevailed; but…   
Logan glanced around uselessly, terror still choking him. Was it dead? He strained to hear any movement at all, regardless of its owner. Was it there…? Bloody fangs dropped down from the ceiling and appeared from the darkness right before his face. Logan screamed, and thus felt power flow through him and escape in the form of brilliant beams of light shooting everywhere. A huge burst of energy surrounded and shot out from him, illuminating the entire room in one great blinding display. All of Silent Hill must have seen the light escaping out the windows of the library.   
Darkness resumed. Logan found himself on his knees, clutching at his chest while breathing heavily to the point where he feared not breathing at all soon enough. Before him lay the bloody carcass of the spider, charred beyond recognition. He knew of the power inside of him, but how strong was he, and at what cost did it come? Who, what, was he, really?   
The terrible pain in his chest fading away, Logan rose to his feet, his breathing still a little shaky. When would he escape this place? When would Samael be destroyed? Casting all questions aside for now, Logan found the exit once again and opened the door, finding more stairs down awaiting him. He could only pray that there would be no more horrors waiting for him.   
The stairs echoed as if to taunt him during his descent. At last he reached the floor he hoped to be the ground level. Shotgun and flashlight prepared, he stared out at this new area, finding something he certainly had not expected. Despite being a duplicate of the upper floor with its rows of shelves and windows, instead of a giant spider awaiting him, a woman in a tight, flowing, blue dress stood at the opposite side of the room, bathed in the night-like blue that seemed to gently cover the entire room and make everything glow. Was this color natural or a product of her?   
Whether her features were blue by the strange light wasn't entirely apparent, but along with her peculiar outfit upon her rather attractive body being blue, so were her eyes the most sparkling and haunting blue. Her hair was completely black, though, long and merging with the remaining darkness in the far reaches behind her. The strangest of smiles was upon her face as she stared at her hands.   
Unsure what to really say, Logan allowed the woman to first ramble to herself: "What power inside of me… I can't believe it… It's all I've ever dreamed of…"   
That couldn't be good… Shaking his insecurities away for the moment, Logan called out to her, "Hey! Lady!"   
The sight of her slowly glancing up to meet his gaze with her creepy one was enough to instantly distrust her and fear nightmares of her. That smile spread more upon her face before she said, "You, you doubt the power I carry. You think you can steal my life away. You think that you control the world and can take from people whatever you want. The reign of people like you ends here."   
Considering everything that had happened to him lately, Logan was not exactly thrilled to see the strange woman slowly raise her left hand at him. He muttered under his breath, "Oh shit, not cool."   
The next moment, a powerful blue energy blast pierced the air and struck him painfully in the chest, flinging him back completely into the wall, shaking the entire foundation of the building. As he collapsed in a world of pain upon the floor, he heard sirens begin to ring once more as the woman smirked at him and casually walked away. What power… How could she…? What was going to happen…? 


	5. Chapter Five: Fear Of Blood

_

Chapter Five: Fear Of Blood

_

Alessa was almost afraid to wake up. Considering everything--her nightmares, her latent memories, the pain of rejuvenation--she was afraid of more to face. She had probably been afraid to sleep as well; she couldn't completely remember. That seemed to happen lately. Her life was a painful nightmare; she had accepted that a long time ago, she thought, and that was why she accepted any attempt to make the pain go away.   
That was why this happened. That was why she was lying naked in Lisa's arms in the bed of some random, empty home. Her beloved nurse--no, lover--was still sound asleep after what they had done together for some number of hours. Alessa had wanted to make the pain of everything go away for awhile, and Lisa was eager to serve… No, eager wasn't the word. The more she watched her, the more Alessa realized Lisa was almost without any emotion besides complacent happiness. Why was that? Had something happened that she wasn't aware of?   
She rose from the bed and wandered to the adjoining bathroom of the tan bedroom. The lights were dim as she flipped them on and stared at herself in the mirror, witnessed the remnants of Lisa's work upon her. Somehow, she knew none of it was right. No, it wasn't an issue of gender, but rather the fact that it was with Lisa. Why? Why her? Was it because Lisa had been nearly the only person she had ever seen all those painful years locked away in the bottom of that terrible hospital? All she wanted was to live a normal life, to have someone to love, and Lisa had been the only one that had shown her any shred of human kindness in all that time. It was the fault of her mother and the horrible people in the cult. Why was she the pawn of the world? Couldn't she have her own life? Why did everything always have to be so wrong?   
She had to make everything right. She had to start here, she was sure. Alessa started to walk back into the bedroom in order to talk to Lisa, to try and explain the way she was feeling, but the nurse was gone, replaced by the decaying form of a rotting corpse in her place, blood and pus just oozing from it with the terrible stench that made Alessa's lungs burn and her stomach heave. Vomit started to rise in the girl's throat, as well as the horror in her mind, forcing her to flee back into the bathroom and lose the contents of her stomach upon the toilet. Choking tears consumed her as her mind struggled to understand everything that was happening, but was unable to. Pain wracked her body like before, as if her very being was trying to tear itself apart.   
Lisa came in the next moment, all dressed and well in appearance as ever as she approached the girl, speaking calmly and softly to her as if nothing had happened. Had anything happened, Alessa struggled to comprehend? What was going on? Lisa made her lie down again and rest, but what had happened to Lisa? Was she--what--her--happening--try-- 

"We really have to stop meeting like this."   
Logan opened his eyes to first find Alice. The phrase that instantly came to his mind was "how ironic." The mysterious vanishing girl once again appears all content and to take care of him again. He inwardly agreed whole-heartedly with her words.   
He sat up and realized he was laying on a bench in a park devoid of much else but grass. Just one bench in the middle of a field… It was gray again, no longer night or dark; he had returned to Light Silent Hill. Now that he had returned to the Light World, when would he return to the Real World?   
Alice was sitting on the grass, with one knee up to rest her hand upon, as if she was simply relaxing. Logan thought to himself that, in the Real World, this probably would be a nice, relaxing place to be.   
The girl seemed entirely at peace, much different than when they met in the apartment building. It may have been because of the handgun and other various little trinkets in a backpack laying in the grass beside her, but he doubted that. It was just something about this calm landscape.   
Holding his head from the sudden pain that afflicted it, Logan asked her, "What happened now?"   
She smiled as she said, "At least it wasn't my fault this time. I found you in a library, though it beats me why you were there. Since the coast was clear, I picked you up and carried you out here to the nearby park. It's a little less filled with life than I remember from my youth."   
Logan asked quickly, "In the library? You mean I was still there after the sirens sounded?"   
Alice looked at him with concern. "You mean you heard them, too? I thought I had hit my head or something, especially after everything seemed to turn into bloody metal. I ended up in another area, though even now I don't really know where I am."   
His thoughts wandered. "How did you carry me all this way?"   
She smiled again, flexing her "muscles." "I'm tougher than I look, y' know. Give me a little more credit than that."   
Logan tried to smile, but all these events were really starting to get to him; he shook his head at this foolish understatement. A memory crossed his mind, and he said, "Oh, I'm sorry for losing your stuff in the apartment. Your radio kinda got destroyed by a pterodactyl monster."   
She waved it away. "Don't worry, I found another one. They're all over the place, actually, just like the flashlights and guns and bullets and first-aid kits. Sorry I don't have an extra one for you, but if we get separated again, I'll be sure to grab one for you just in case."   
Silence was all that filled the area besides their voices and breathing. Feeling relatively safe at the moment, Logan decided it would be alright for them to rest for the moment. If any demons did appear, he would destroy them to protect her.   
"So," he started. "have you seen anyone else wandering around yet?"   
Alice made a _tsh_ sound and explained, "I've seen way too many people wandering around, and most of them not very amiable. They're either insane and they mistakenly try to kill you, or they're perfectly sane, but they're evil and they still wanna kill you. I think you're the only nice guy I've met here, or in a long while, actually…" Her voice trailed off at that, making Logan believe she was reminiscing about the life she had before entering this darkness.   
Trying to distract her from such downcast thoughts, Logan remarked in a half-serious tone, "I don't think there's that many bad people out there. I mean, only one person's tried to kill me now, another, well, he almost killed me accidentally, and the other guy was sleeping with his girlfriend, so, yeah, just a bunch of your everyday people."   
It seemed to work; Alice asked with a light sort of smile, "Did you run into this one weird guy? He looked like a detective or something, and he kept talking into his tape recorder the whole time. I would've tried talking to him, but I was up high in an office building at the time, fighting a monster."   
Thoughts of the federal agent drifted through his mind. "Yep. That would be Devan… Sylph, if I remember right. I guess he's better than the rest of us, 'cause he's only seen one monster, and it resembled his ex-wife."   
Alice laughed out loud. "Are you serious!?"   
Logan couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. He's looking for his partner, Jack, I think." Thoughts of his other passersby filtered into his mind. "Oh, something very important: stay away from the lady in blue. She's terribly powerful and clearly evil. Another psychopath, y' know?"   
The girl looked away again, her happiness slowly fading. "Yeah… Stay away from Maxwell. He's a middle-aged guy that seems rather off. He's walking around with a sword and a rocket launcher, so be sure to stay clear from him, though I don't think he's really gonna use that stuff."   
Logan repeated annoyingly, "A sword and a rocket launcher. Well that's great. I just need someone to blow me to bits then chop up the bits smaller." He rubbed his head. "I also bumped into this guy named Harry and his girlfriend Cybil, but it was in a dream, and I don't know if it really happened. If the dream logic was right, then they faced Silent Hill and escaped. That's some bit of hope, huh?"   
Alice kept her gaze to the distance, her voice growing low. "I ran into this pregnant woman, Elizabeth. She was bleeding terribly, and she was worried about her child. In her state of shock, she asked me to take care of the baby for her, and all I could do was tell her I would… She died…"   
A moment of silence passed between them, almost in mourning. A cool breeze passed through the area, and thus brought the light snow back down from the sky. Although this was obviously a tender moment, Logan asked her, "And Nykis? What about him?"   
Alice rose with her backpack and started walking away, obviously trying to ignore the question and all following it. Without emotion, she stated, "Come on, let's get going."   
Logan stood up and asked, "Go where? Where are you headed?"   
"Out. Just out." She wouldn't turn around to face him.   
Logan explained softly, "I'm headed the opposite direction of you. I'm going in. I'm headed for the center of the evil in Silent Hill. I have to destroy the darkness there, or else it will continue spreading and you'll never be able to just walk out."   
She laughed quietly, bitterly, muttering to herself, "I can never run away from anything, can I?" She turned around with a false expression of acceptance and told him, "Alright, in that case, I'll come with you. After all, four eyes are better than two, and the same with weapons. Besides, you don't have a radio to warn you about monsters yet. It'll be like me protecting you."   
The snow becoming more constant, the two of them started walking off into the fog. 

AN: If anyone's interested, I do have another Silent Hill story up on FF.Net. It's a one-shot called Rainstorm, and it's pretty good, in my opinon. I'd appriciate people reading and reviewing it. Thank you still for reading this far. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six: Heaven's Night

_

Chapter Six: Heaven's Night

_   
Alice held herself a little tighter as the cold seemed to get worse. Logan didn't seem to be affected, merely walking normally, almost as if this was a casual stroll together. He was a strange one, though she admitted to herself that she had known quite a few stranger in her time.   
She noticed how different the town was since the last time she was here. It seemed like so long ago. Where had her life gone in all that time? Chasing strangers like him had screwed up her life too much, and yet here she was with a guy she had already nailed in the back of the head with a lead pipe. Perfect.   
The street sign caught her attention as she passed it: Towne Street. Wasn't Towne the last name of an author she really liked? Smoke in the distance distracted her, and she pointed it out to Logan. He nodded and starting running towards it, almost leaving her behind in his rush. Once they passed the buildings and made it down the street, they were shocked by their findings.   
Littered along Lucas Road were at least three tanks, several police vehicles, and an ungodly number of army and police uniforms and weapons. There was no one left, though, just empty vehicles and clothes…   
Logan laughed softly, bitterly to himself. "So Kaufman was right: the military did pass through town. Guess they didn't get very far."   
Alice looked back at him, confused. "What do you mean?"   
She watched him wander about the fallen vehicles as he spoke. "The military passes through Silent Hill every once in a while. Well, not like this with tanks and everything. They must have noticed what was happening, realized the extent of the danger, and thus sent these troops. Unfortunately, everyone must be dead, or we have crazy nudists on our hands."   
The girl took in his words, then decided not to think about death again. She hopped on top of one of the tanks and said, "Hey, it'd be pretty cool if these things still worked. We could run over any monsters we want then, or at least travel in style."   
She cast Logan a smile, then opened the top hatch to the one she was on top of. Wretched, bleeding arms reached out of the opening and latched onto hers, screaming and pulling at her while the radio started blaring white noise again. Alice cried out in fear and pain, drawing Logan over to the rescue. He pulled her hard away, then aimed his left hand towards the opening and fired some sort of energy blast into the thing as he yelled out loud. What the hell? The blast was so extreme that the tank seemed to shake beneath them, threatening to fall apart; at least the monster was certainly dead, as the white noise faded to nothing.   
Alice quickly stood up straight and demanded, "What the hell was that?"   
Logan almost seemed to try and answer, but before he could, he feel to his knees, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. Oh God, what happened to him?   
She rushed over to him instantly and put her arms around him, trying to help someway, knowing very well that she couldn't. His face was contorted in pain, his eyes squeezed tight as he breathed harder and harder. Alice said in worried breaths, "What's wrong, Logan? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong! Logan, what do I do!? I don't know how to help you!"   
After several heartrending moments, Logan finally started to breathe more naturally, the pain in his face less evident. Maybe he was okay…   
The two of them finally rose to their feet, no less upset. Logan turned to Alice and grabbed her arms, shouting, "All of the monsters in this town are created off of the demons you carry inside of you! For the sake of our protection, what have you done in your life!?"   
Alice quickly pulled herself away from him, an arrogant look on her face, and asserted angrily, "I doubt you're the perfect saint, yourself! I already told you the kinda monsters I've seen, anyway!" She paused, but lost no anger. "I'll tell you if you tell me! What shit have you pulled in your life!? What makes you so dandy and no less a danger to me!?"   
Logan was a bit put off by her demand. After a moment, his expression smeared with anger, he shouted with elaborate arm gestures, "I don't know anything from my life! My memories were stolen from me! All I know is this power inside of me is the same as what's killing Silent Hill, and that the only demon truly belonging to me is a fucking sword demon! That's all I know!" He breathed heavily for a moment, seeming to try and calm himself, then finally said in a soft tone, "I promise I will protect you from whatever lies in the darkness, but you have to tell me what you've done to create such apparitions. Please."   
A silent moment passed between them, Logan compassionate, Alice doubting. Still, she knew this stranger was her only chance to survive this nightmare. She sighed inwardly, then muttered, "Fine. Let's go."   
She gestured ahead to signal him they would talk as they walked. Logan moved at a slow pace, but she could forgive him for that. As they moved, Alice began to think about all the things she had done in life, all the despicable acts she had been condemned to this hell for. She buried her face in her hand for a moment first, rubbing her hair and forehead, before taking a deep breath and starting.   
"I was a drug addict. I think that's plain enough to understand. It basically led to everything else. Fuckers got me started, and it was up to me to stop once I got away." Her voice dropped lower. "I did some screwed-up things while I was an addict. I was the kid in high school your parents told you to stay away from. Made me drop out of high school, nearly killed me with diseases, just general screwed-up stuff. I already figured out on my own those shadows with knives are my fears of the druggies coming back after me, and the huge monsters, the gorilla-like ones, are my abusive dad, since he used to beat me all the time, especially when I was younger and he was drunk."   
Alice said no more after that, not really wanting to continue, nor did she know what else to say. She looked over at Logan and became surprised to see him holding his head, as if in pain. Did that power of his give him headaches, too? She changed her thinking the moment she felt a harsh, cold wind blast through her body, the snow almost freezing upon her. The next instant, some sort of force took control of her body, manipulating it into a cross while freezing her in place, unable to resist. She then felt herself flung backwards all the way hard into the wall of a building, stuck there while something latched onto her head, squeezing hard. The pain was excruciating as she tried to scream against it.   
Her vision darkening slightly, she heard a woman's cruel voice above her say, "I will destroy all those who stand in the way of my ascension of power. I will rule unchallenged! You will bow before me: Victoria!"   
Logan screamed at the woman, "Let her go! Leave us the hell alone!"   
Alice's vision darkened more, to the point where she thought unconsciousness was approaching. She was able, though, to see the creatures approaching on both sides: monsters in robes that had strange, pyramid-shaped heads. Were they here to kill her? Was she being punished for what she had done since leaving Silent Hill?   
The stranger again shouted to the woman, "Let Alice go, Victoria! Silent Hill and Samael have clouded your judgment! That power inside of you is only a ruse to draw you deeper into evil and sin! It will kill you! It's already malformed your body! You're mutating!"   
What Alice realized to be a huge claw squeezing her head now tightened its grasp, the needle-tip fingers feeling like they were piercing her skull and letting the blood flow. Her voice died in her throat, and one last image met her eyes: Logan screamed to the sky, power and wind just seeming to flow into him, and in the next moment, he blazed with white energy as he wielded a sword and swiftly attacked the Pyramid Heads.   
Then all faded to black.   
…   
No.   
If…   
Alice's eyes snapped open. She looked everywhere too quickly to comprehend everything at first, but it didn't matter. She realized soon enough that she was in the back alley of some place called "Heaven's Night," and she was alone with someone: Nykis. The concrete beneath her body was ice-cold as she lay flat upon it. Nykis stood over her, just watching, not doing anything at first.   
But why did this seem so familiar, this setting, this disorientation? Was Silent Hill repeating more inner demons and pain? Was that why the radio started blaring white noise again?   
The answers came in the forms of four putty-like tentacles that shot from Nykis's sides and collided with Alice's wrists and ankles, effectively holding her down entirely. Her entire body was pinned as the putty of the appendages seemed to smear and spread until she could barely struggle. Her worst fears were confirmed the moment she noticed his real hands: one was holding an open switchblade, the other was opening his pants. No--just like--Jason--hurt her--no--stop--le--lp--do--ur-- 


End file.
